Copy-lating
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Taylor finds an incriminating evidence of inappropriate behavior in his Xerox machine and suspects someone from the Major Crimes Division. Crack!fic.


She could hear the fury in his steps as he walked down the hall and into her office without even knocking on the door. If he thought his angry act was having any effect on her, then he was dead wrong. Very little has ever unsettled her, especially not Chief Taylor's occasional tantrums. Slowly and dramatically, she raised her eyes from the file she was reading, quirking one eyebrow.

"Captain Raydor," The Chief sounded like he was about to burst in furious flames. Angry as he might have been, he did remember to close the door behind him, which probably meant trouble.

"How can I help you, Chief?" Sharon's voice was saccharine. He placed something on her desk with a loud thud that made her jump back abruptly, her chair screeching under her sudden movement.

"How about keeping a leash on your team?" he replied. Sharon took the file he placed on her desk and opened it.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Butts!" Taylor called out and Sharon wasn't sure whether or not the steam that came out of his ears was a product of her imagination.

"What does my team have to do with this?" Sharon asked, not letting herself be fazed by Taylor's wrath.

"Someone from your team had sex on the Xerox machine in my office!" The strained expression on Taylor's face exposed how hard it was for him to keep his voice down. "And they photocopied their asses, **in color**!" Sharon threw a quick glance at one of the photos.

"It doesn't look like any of my team members' butts," she said nonchalantly.

"And how would you know what your team's butts look like?" Taylor replied, spitting the words out.

"The same way you would know, Chief. I wouldn't," she replied triumphantly. "It could be anyone from within the LAPD." She shrugged. "I suggest getting IA involved, Sir. They can help making sure there will be no further misconducts of this nature." She said, even though she knew that Taylor would be too scared of becoming the running joke of the LAPD and would never get IA involved in such a scandalous incident.

"Thank you for the advice, Captain. I trust that you will destroy these… obscene photocopies." He said before exiting her office. Sharon closed the file and placed it on her desk, then got up and stood at the doorway.

"Andy, can you please come into my office for a second?" she asked. Andy pushed his chair back and walked into Sharon's office, a silly smile on his face. Leaning against her desk, Sharon motioned for him to close the door and the blinds.

"What did Chief Taylor want?" Andy asked.

"Well, he… is a bit angry. Apparently someone sexually assaulted his Xerox machine." Sharon handed him the file with the photocopies. Andy opened the file and chuckled as he saw the first photocopy. "I think we both know who that ass belongs to."

"How do you know it's my ass?" Andy smirked.

"See that birthmark on the left cheek? I'm pretty sure you have an identical birthmark in the exact same place," Sharon said as she pointed at the incriminating birthmark, her face serious.

"Who knows, maybe I have a naughty twin at the LAPD," Andy teased her.

"Andy, if you had a twin, you would be the naughty one," Sharon replied.

"In my defense, at least my butt looks hot," Andy said. "And I wasn't there alone. In fact, there was someone else there with me, who I believe pressed the 'copy' button while having a breathtaking orgasm."

"Now, I wonder who that was," Sharon's tough expression was replaced by an amused smile.

"Well, it was a certain Captain," Andy admitted.

"Most of the Captains in the LAPD are men," Sharon replied.

"That's true, but there's one Captain who happens to be a woman. I believe that's her ass, right there." Andy pulled one photocopy out of the file. "And I would recognize that ass even in the dark, because I've been staring at it for several years."

"Well, Lieutenant Flynn. I'm very glad you've come forth about this incident. I believe we need to find a suitable punishment for you. Unfortunately, I left my handcuffs at home, by the bed…" Sharon said. "So why don't you come over tonight and I'll make sure you pay for what you've done?"

"I humbly accept your punishment and promise I will be a good boy the next time," Andy faked the expression of a chastised child.

"Maybe you should leave the good boy attitude to that twin of yours." Sharon smiled and drew him down to her lips.

"Can I keep these as a souvenir?" Andy asked when their lips parted. Sharon shook her head with a smile and opened her palm, waiting for him to hand her the file back. He gave her that puppy expression of his, the one that she was always unable to resist.

"I'll think about it," she said before shooing him out of her office. Andrew Flynn was incorrigible, and that was exactly the reason she loved him so much. He threw a glance at her before he resumed his seat behind his desk and she winked at him and pushed the file into her bag.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you thought about the story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
